Resident Evil a short story
by clairekennedy123
Summary: This story is about Claire Redfield and her journy through Racoon City sided with Leon S. Kennedy. One-shot


A Resident evil Short story!

My feet were pumping down the street of the now destroyed Racoon City.

I wish I had never came to this city to look for my brother but oh well to late now.

Racoon City is the city of the undead the undead used to be live people but not any more.

I was running along side a Rookie cop Named Leon this was his first day on the force.

I feel bad for him.

We were trying to head for safety but we didn't know where to go and there are a horde of the undead chasing us.

I'm just haveing a bad day.

"Claire over here" I truned to what he was pointing at and it was the R.P.D station.

We were running to the station with the monsters at our heels!

When Leon got to the gate he opened it and I went through but I almost drobbed my handgun before he shut the door.

But I grabbed it before it fell.

When he shut the door we both ran inside and collapsed on the floor.

I have never been so exhuasted in my life!

I think I was about to faint before I heard Leon say,"hey are you okay" I opened my eyes and he had a worried look on his face.

I said,"Yeah I'm fine as in I'm fine that I'm in a monster infested town so yeah I'm ok".

His face faded to a irritated look.

I laughed and he held out his hand and I took it.

My feet were so wobly I could barely stand so I fell over and I waited for the impact of the fall.

But it didnt come I looked up and say two blue eyes staring at me with worry in them.

I gave a weak smile and said,"thanks".

He nodded and sayed "No problem clumsy". And gave a small mischievous smirk slid onto his face.

I glared at him and got up.

He gave a small chuckle and walked around the main hall.

I followed him and awed the place the building was huge!

I wondered how many rooms were in here?

I was walking on the other side of the hall were Leon was walking and he stopped.

He looked like he was thinking and turned to the other side of the room were I was walking and he walked over to me.

I looked at him curisoly and asked,"whats wrong"?

He opened his mouth and spoke,"I think we should split up for a while Claire".

I looked at him puzzled and said,"but we don't know what could be in this building the undead could be in here or other monsters"."so we need to stick together".

He just shoke his head and said,"But if we split up we can cover more ground and find a way out of here easier".

I knew that would be easier but I just didn't know what could be in this building.

I nodded and said,"Yeah I guess your right we would cover more ground".

I then just walked sadly toward a door and put my hand on the doorknob and turned it but before I opened the door I said,  
just be careful in here",then I opened the door and walked into a very bloody hallway.

I closed the door and snapped back to action.

I looked around the hallway and all I saw was blood,blood,and more blood.

I started walking very slowly down the hallway and stopped at a body on the floor.

The head on the body was completely skrewed off and it was gone.

I shuddered and stepped over it and continued.

Right next to the body was a door and I walked over to it and jiggled the handle but it was locked.

I cursed under my breath and started walking forward but was stopped when I heard a very soft "clickig sound".

That was the only noise I was hearing besides my breathing.

I started to mentally freak out when I felt something slimey touch my neck.

The slimey thing started to twist around my neck makeing it hard for me to breath.

The thing was tighting it's grip on my neck and started to lift me of the ground.

I gagged and the grip got tighter my head touched the ceiling from being lifted.

And I finally saw what was the thing around my neck it was a tounge!

I tried to scream but it turned out to be a soft gag the tounge was covered in slime that looked like mucus and blood mixed together.

The tounge was pink and bloody and it was connected to somthing so I stopped looking at the tounge and looked up a bit further.

The thing conneted to the tounge was a monster!

The Monster had incredbly sharp pointy teeth that have sort of rotted away.

The monsters body looked like it was muscle tissue and it showed its brain!

It had no eyes but I bet it could hear really well.

My eyes got huge when it tighted its grip and pulled me closed to its face.

I could smell its breath and I almost fainted it smelled like rotten flesh.

I reached for my brothers knife in my pocket and gabbed it and cut the tounge from my neck.

It skreached so loud I thought my ear drums would burst!

I hit the floor with a loud thud and got up rather quickly and headed for the other side of the hallway to a door.

I opened it and shut it quickly with out hesitantion when I was in the other room.

I sled to the floor and let out a huge sigh of relif.

I touched my neck where the thing had its tounge and there was a huge red mark on my neck.

But it didn't hurt when I touched it which that suprised me.

So I got up and walked slowly down the hall.

I stopped by a door and there was a sign next to it and it said,"S.T.A.R.S".

I got wide eyed and burst through the door and looked for my brothers desk.

I eventually found it and I started looking through his stuff until I found his Diary.

I opened it and started reading it.

Warm tears started rolling down my face and onto the book I shut the book hard and sat down at his desk.

More and more tears fell down my face why did Chris do this he lied to me he said,"Claire don't worry I won't do another mission for a long time".

He left me with Jill to do who knows what.

I just sat there bawling without even realizing Leon came into the room.

My vision was blury from the tears so I couldn't see his face.

He asked,"Claire whats wrong", I looked up to his face still tears rolling down my face and whispered "My brother".

For some reason he understood and walked over to me he picked me up to my feet and brought me into a embrace.

His actions suprised me at first but I relaxed and cryed into his shoulder.

He said somthing into my hair and I nodded he said,"Don't worry you'll find him".

The tears eventually stopped falling and we sepearated.

He let go of me and walked towards the door but stopped and turned around and he said,"I'll see you real soon," and gave me a small smile and left the room.

I smiled weakly and said,"I'll see you too",.

I grabbed my brothers diary and left the room for the most Dangerous adventure ever.

THE END FOR NOW..


End file.
